


Drivin'

by UPN20



Category: Tokyo Demons Series - Lianne Sentar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-24 10:57:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7505641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UPN20/pseuds/UPN20
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is Quasi-AU. As in it basically takes place in the universe but who knows if it can actually fit. Summary? The fic isn't that long, in the time you're reading this you could be reading the fic. :P</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drivin'

Miki sat in the passenger seat looking out at the passing countryside with a lack of enthusiasm only rivaled by those poor souls waiting in line to be kicked in the face by a goat at a less than reputable club in Roppongi. His scowl deepened as his one good eye fixated on row after row of shrubbery and the feint outline of a pond beyond. He thought he spied at least one or two farmers going about their business.  
“Farming sucks,” Miki spat.  
“It is a valuable way to acquire food,” Zayd replied from the driver's seat.  
“Just build a machine,” Miki replied.  
“I think machines are utilized as well.”  
“You're a terrible traveling companion,” Miki said.  
“I was not in charge of choosing who went with each other,” Zayd answered. “You know full well we had to evacuate the city quickly and not be an easy target.”  
“Nothing you said means I should have been stuck with you. I've had more interesting conversations with flakes of paint piled in a corner.”  
“Have you actually...”  
“Of course not. Dammit Zayd! You need to lighten up if not for your own sake then for the rest of us,” Miki muttered.  
“On the contrary, our mission requires focus and relaxation is not needed at this exact point,” Zayd responded.  
“How much longer until we get to the safe house?” Miki responded.  
“Three hours if traffic holds.”  
“Traffic, as in that one van up there?”  
“I am told certain hours on rural roads can be quite busy.”  
“Do you take extra effort to make everything you say sound extra annoying and boring!” Miki snapped.  
“My efforts are devoted to...”  
“See you're doing it again.”  
“My pattern of speech is a product of my education,” Zayd stated.  
“You're an asshole,” Miki responded and opened the window. “I'm smoking now.”  
He proceeded to light a cigarette and puffed.  
“You will kill yourself continuing to use those things,” Zayd ventured.  
“I will kill myself by opening this car door if you don't stop irritating me,” Miki responded and took a drag. “These things are the only thing that may keep me from killing both of us in fact.”  
“Threats are not productive,” Zayd answered.  
“Shit! Bees!” Miki shouted and started raising the window.  
“Ayase shouldn't be anywhere...”  
“MOTHERFUCKING REAL BEES!” Miki snapped as the window snapped shut but not before at least a dozen out of an approaching swarm entered the car.  
“Jesus Christ's ass!” Miki screamed as the bees zipped around inside.  
“We will survive,” Zayd promised and deftly moved the car to the side of the road and slammed the brakes. The two threw open the doors and exited as the bees flew in all directions. Others from the original swarm approached as well. Miki crouched on the ground reached under the seat and pulled a can from below it , before snatching his lighter and placing it in front of the can's nozzle. With precision he rose up and hit the nozzle spraying as he lit the contents on fire with the lighter. A barrage of flame slammed into many of the bees dropping them as more scattered.  
“You want round two you striped fucks from hell!?” Miki shouted holding the aerosol can menacingly. The bees managed depart. Zayd watched calmly.  
“Where did you get that can?” Zayd asked.  
“Like hell if I'm going to explain my methods to you,” Miki responded and both resumed driving.  
An hour passed in silence with each glaring ahead at the road.  
“We're making good time,” Zayd finally said.  
“There's no such thing as good time when I'm in the car with you,” Miki growled. “I'm putting on music.”  
“Please do not,” Zayd answered.  
“It's either this or I'm going to start scratching the dashboard with a penknife.”  
“Very well,” Zayd assented.  
Miki fiddled with the radio.  
“This is a station that doesn't suck,” he remarked as the dial set and music filled the car.  
“So tell me what you want what you really want...”  
Zayd continued to glare. Miki lit another cigarette and resumed staring out the window.  
“Oh look a cow,” he noted.  
“Who is this?” Zayd asked.  
“Spice Girls,” Miki responded.  
“They're terrible.”  
“Fuck you.”  
“...Friendship never endsssss...” the radio continued as the car continued on its way.


End file.
